


Caress Me Again

by Sara_Ellison



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Ellison/pseuds/Sara_Ellison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The face-stroking has become a Thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Pickle for helping with the title. I broke the rules; I'm not supposed to write stories without titles...

Misha's vision whites out when he comes. He gasps something, he's not sure what, probably nonsensical, his hand clenching reflexively in Jensen's hair, and Jensen strokes over Misha's hip until he's done.

Misha comes back to himself as Jensen crawls up the bed to lie beside him, curling against his body. He's beautiful like this, his face flushed with exertion and arousal, his lips swollen and damp. Misha brushes the backs of his fingers across Jensen's cheekbone, feeling the heat of his skin. He drags his thumb over Jensen's lower lip where a drop of his come lingers, pushing it back into Jensen's mouth. Jensen's tongue strokes over the invading digit, then he swallows and grins.

"Are you--" Misha begins, glancing down to where Jensen's cock lies soft and spent against his thigh.

"I'm good," Jensen says, slightly sheepish as he shows Misha his hand, slick ropes of his own come clinging to his fingers.

"Yeah, you are." Misha grins, taking Jensen's hand in both of his and bringing it to his mouth. Carefully, methodically, he licks it clean, listening to the way Jensen's breath hitches as he sucks each finger into his mouth. He can barely wait for Misha to swallow it before he's pinning him to the bed, his tongue thrusting past Misha's lips, mingling the taste of the two of them in both their mouths. He holds Misha's head in both hands as they kiss, stroking over his face as though memorizing it by touch, his fingers rasping against the stubble on his cheeks.

This is the moment Jensen remembers, the next time Misha casually reaches over and strokes his face. They're in public, on camera, and Jensen is glad of that, even as he feels himself flush all over, his skin burning under his clothes. To anyone watching, it's just Misha being Misha, with his habitual disregard for personal space, another one for the gag reel. No one watching knows the memory it evokes of Misha's cock in his mouth, Misha licking the traces of his own come from Jensen's tongue.

It gets Jensen flustered, when he does that in public. It gets him flustered in private, too, but in private he has the option of pinning Misha down and doing something about it. When Misha sneaks up behind him in the middle of an interview and redirects Jensen's bloodflow from his head to his dick, he's left with his brain stuttering, trying to recover before anyone notices anything they shouldn't. Misha's playing dirty.

Well, Jensen can play dirty too. Misha's sitting down when Jensen catches up to him next; a mercy for him, because no one is likely to see his inopportune boner. Jensen comes up behind him, takes his face in both hands and caresses him. He can tell it works by the way Misha goes momentarily still under his hands, the minute catch in his breath that only someone intimately familiar with the way Misha breathes when his brain is in the process of rebooting would notice.

If the sandpaper-soft sensation of Misha's beard under Jensen's fingertips sends a frisson of heat down Jensen's spine too, well, he can live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
